Syliandanchevas
Syliandanchevas (Syl-lian-den-shev-es) is a fey who lives and works at Shadow's Refuge as a caretaker and alchemist. She is the aide of VelRyan Avelrian, whom she addresses as "Master VelRyan" and feels very strongly for. Appearance Syliandanchevas has the lower body of a goat, with black hooves and soft white fur along with a short tail. Her arms are also covered in the same colored fur. She wears a white and golden laced skirt, a low-cut white summer blouse, frilly lace armbands below her shoulders, and a silver medallion with a round blue gemstone worn around her neck. Her eyes are light blue behind her thin rectangular glasses and her light brown hair is very curly and rests down to her shoulders, while atop her head she has dark curled ram horns. It's possible that her current body, and even age, were once magically modified. According to something she said to VelRyan, she "made herself younger" in order to please him. Personality Syliandanchevas is an expert alchemist, a firm believer in helping others despite what their race may be, and a polite headmistress who helps VelRyan oversee Shadow's Refuge and their residents. Her dedication and loyalty to VelRyan is unquestioned, as she works very hard to keep things in order in their sanctuary and assist him however she can. She also always calls him "Master VelRyan", despite him always politely insisting that she just call him VelRyan. It's more than apparent she has feelings for the headmaster, having loved him since the day she met him, however she never speaks of such things and keeps her personal desires to herself, at least until S.2 - Act II. Having originally came to Shadow's Refuge to help their sick and wounded, Syliandanchevas has worked to create powerful medicines and remedies for many different types of illnesses, being credited by VelRyan as the most gifted alchemist in Eden. She even has a storeroom in Shadow's Refuge filled with strange, and in some cases disturbing, elements and ingredients she uses with her concoctions. While she can be firm with her job and is held in high regard by those who reside in Shadow's Refuge, she does tend to get nervous or anxious very easily which causes her to fidget and develop a very bad stutter. It's because of both her difficult to pronounce name and how she speaks with her stutter that Bermuda and Vale have nicknamed her "Silly", which she always grows more flustered and upset from hearing. During these moments she commonly has to take a few slow breaths to regain her composure and return to her serious persona. Hidden Personality However, despite her kind nature, her soft-spoken disposition, and her casual stuttering, this is all merely a façade. In truth, Syliandanchevas is actually quite sexually passionate and even hotheaded when annoyed. Her glasses serve as a magical dampener, hiding her true self. Once removed, her mask falls and reveals a woman with no timidity or reservations towards speaking what's on her mind. She goes as far as to swear and shout when angry and acts impatient whenever something unexpected happens, such as when Bermuda caused her to spill pages from a book (which, in effect, knocked her glasses off her head). She even threatens violence if someone upsets or threatens VelRyan. Silly also seems aware of this bipolar quirk, as she threatened to remove her glasses in order to "persuade" Bermuda into cooperation. Harem Status "Don't be fooled, this isn't a joke, when her glasses are removed, you'll face horrors that will make you croak." — Poem by Alexander Gordon Trivia * The word Fey is used both to describe someone who is shy or acts in an unpredictable way, or suggesting that something is unnatural or otherworldly. This describes Syliandanchevas quite well as she's not only a monster, but also acts shy or anxious when flustered. Artwork Syliandanchevas - Fey.png Category:Characters Category:Fey